If Anyone
by Clue-Sama
Summary: A short RiffxCain fluffy onehsot. No citrus, but it's cute, I swear! Please R&R...


**If Anyone**- A Godchild OneShot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Godchild or any of the Cain Saga stuffs. It'd be nice though...

Before We Begin: I'm very upset about Riff's betrayal thing and I still can't help but hope the good Riff is inside there somewhere. My friend says I'm crazy for still thinking so, but what can I say, I have faith in Riff and Cain. So, this is a little fluffy oneshot with RiffxCain. I got stuck in What Am I Doing, my Vampire Knight fanficcy (go read that, too ;), so this is the product of that... no citrus, it's fluff, I said::throws brick:: XD R&R!!

-----------

If anyone saw me right now, I'd be thrown out so quickly...

But wouldn't anyone do the same? I had come into my master's chambers to wake him from his nap to come to lunch, but I didn't want to wake his peaceful slumber. So I sat, waiting. However, as I stared at his almost glowing form, sprawled uncharacteristically over the covers, I reached out to stroke his hair. It was one of those days where I neglected to wear my white gloves, and I was glad when I felt his silken brunette locks flow inbetween my fingers.

A slight smile came to my face at the more intimate contact than when he pressed up against me for closure when he was having one of his moments. Those moments where he would end up losing his composure in private and cry into my chest, blaming himself for all that's gone wrong. And I would nearly break down as well because it is not his fault, but nothing could I do in my power would change his mind about that. About what his father burned into his mind and back... So all I could do was stay by him and caress him secretly.

If anyone knew of this right now, they would murder me...

"Riff..."

I jumped back at the sound of my name being mumbled sleepily. Maybe he wouldn't notice his hair shuffling as I pulled my hand away quickly. I forced myself to look into his eyes shifting from a sleepy golden color to having some green come into the mix. Such innocent beauty... But instead of lingering, I went to stand murmurring, "Master Cain, I came to get you. Lunch is ready."

A hand caught my wrist and I looked back hesitantly, expecting a look of scorn, because he must've known. He always knew about everything, it seems.

"Riff, stay here with me... please."

I felt my eyes widen. Cain never said 'please' to me. I didn't mind, but if he had said please like I thought he did, then something must be bothering him. So I sat, again, waiting, again. ((yes I know I put again twice))

"Master--"

"Call me Cain for now."

"...C-Cain? Are you feeling well?"

He did not look to me while I stammered out his first name ungracefully, but gazed unseeing at the ceiling. Yes, he must've known I was touching him in a way a servant must never touch his master and now he was sore.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the small teen get on his knees, still on his oversized bed, and come nearer to the chair I was in, bedside. Only when he brought a hand up to hold my face gently, did I notice and slightly wince. Now he was going to punish me.

"Riff, do you love me?"

My jaw slackened slightly and I obviously couldn't form words to answer this... this certainly thinkable, but never speakable question. Although, I knew my reaction was more than that of a normal person. I reacted in this manner because he had read my mind.

"Master--- um. Cain, surely you don't expect me to answer that. I am your valet. It's not proper for me to love you."

Immediately, his hurt expression was upon me, and he didn't hesitate to let it show. I frowned as well- I had hurt his feelings? He cast his gaze to the floor dejectedly and mumbled, "Oh...", before letting his hand drop from me.

Wait...

Wait.

"Cain!"

He jumped when I shouted his name and snatched his hand back before it even returned to him. He blinked, confused at my panicked face. Oh no, I hadn't meant to overreact like that, but he must have thought that I meant I didn't love him. But that's so untrue that I just couldn't leave it at that. Anyways, he's obviously focused on me by now- me and my outburst.

"R-Riff?"

It poured from me- "I do love you. Very much."

If anyone heard me right now, they would hate me... but not him.

"...! Riff!"

I grunted, but not loud, because he didn't weigh enough to cause any discomfort on my part when he practically dove off of the bed onto me. He nearly caused the chair to topple over, but it didn't and he threw his arms around my neck, nuzzling into my cheek. I just froze, unsure of what I should do. My brain wouldn't let me embrace him although my heart and body burned to wrap around him as well. To hold him as close as possible and at least have the feeling of protecting him from all that ever has and ever will hurt him. However, my strong feeling of 'master and servant' wouldn't allow me to do that.

I closed my eyes and inhaled his lovely scent that only a male such as him could have. I felt him shift his weight to remain on my lap and he whispered into my neck, "Riff, it's ok. You can do what you want.." My eyes snapped open. What was he saying? Such a turn of character...

"Cain, I-"

"I love you, too, you know... I love how you're always there when I wake up. Or how you don't ever betray me. No one has ever truly loved me like you- and trust me, I can tell you really love me- for a while I believed you have. My father... well, everyone knows he hates me. Jezebel loathes me. And all of those silly women- they're just horny and after the Hargreaves name." He paused to let out a muffled laugh which was like a fine wine to the ears. He sat back finally and he was smiling. His wild eyes searched mine and I did not put up a front, I let my affection come through. A sound resonated from his throat and I would call it a purr as he leaned forward to touch his forehead on mine after finding what he wanted in my eyes and he said, "I love how you're mine."

That's right. I belong to him and I didn't know if he knew it, but he is mine as well, because I would never allow anyone else to have him. I couldn't stop myself when my arms seemed to move on their own to close around Cain and pull him back to my chest. He seemed to happily snuggle back into me while I cradled his small frame against me. How relieving it was to know he felt the same as me. Now, maybe, I could show him a little more. Silent exchanges or hidden touches here and there. Anything if it would smother the sorrow embedded in his mind.

"Yes, I am. Forever."

I think he went to pull back to look at me again, but I caught his head and held him still so I could kiss his forehead gently. His whole body leaned towards me and he sighed in what I supposed was contentment. Ah, he was so painfully adorable sometimes, and that was more than ok with me.

If anyone walked in on us right now, I wouldn't care at all...

-------

Author's notes: Aw! So cuuuute! I didn't think I could write shounen-ai so adorable and without citrus. I mean, it's not fantastic unless you imagine it EXACTLY the way I did (which is probably impossible --;) as I re-read it for mistakes, but I think it's super cute. And I just realized something... I don't do the awesome discriptive stuff- I do the play by play action and the first person POV thought stuff. I'd like to be smart and do the descriptive crap, but I guess I do better with personal and dynamics in my stories XD Review pleeeease!

Oh, and sorry if it's bad... DX


End file.
